


Tempted by the Devil

by Elaya



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s02e06 And the Infernal Contract, F/M, What-If, fill in fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaya/pseuds/Elaya
Summary: A demon has a special offer for Cassandra in exchange for her soul.
Relationships: Cassandra Cillian & Jenkins | Galahad, Cassandra Cillian/Jenkins | Galahad
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Tempted by the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Missing Scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942557) by [Jenksel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenksel/pseuds/Jenksel). 



> This was written (with permission) as a "sister fic" to Jenksel's Missing Scene fic for the Infernal Contract (S02E06). Hers is written from Jenkins' perspective, while mine is written from Cassandra's.

Poisonous gas slowly filled the room. Two young men had already sunk to the floor, unconscious. One had just slumped down in a sitting position, the other one was crouching in the corner, still holding on to one of the pipes which was releasing the gas. The only two people who were still standing on their own feet in the dim basement, were an older man with a greying beard and a very smug grin, and a petite young woman with flaming red hair, dressed in a tight, turquoise dress. She felt dizzy and was swaying on her feet while leaning against the wall to keep herself from collapsing onto the floor.  
She had known for a while now that her time was limited, had learned to live with it and prepare for her inevitable demise, yet she had never suspected that she would meet her end so soon and from gas poisoning. There was a tumor growing in her brain, giving her visions, headaches and nose bleeds. It also made her see and imagine things, smell things when calculating equations. None of that would be of any use here. The worst of all was, that her two friends and coworkers would die here with her. Her throat was constricted by the gas, she couldn’t even talk above a whisper anymore, let alone scream for help. She tried to look around, see if Jacob and Ezekiel were still breathing, but the gas was burning in her eyes and tears clouded her vision.  
That’s when he approached her. Sesselman, the demon, the devil. He held her arm to keep her from falling to the ground. His face close to hers as he started murmuring into her ear, sweet, tempting words, calm and hypnotizing. A predator, so very sure of its prey, like a snake just waiting for the helpless victim to stop breathing while being constricted, or a cat playing with a mouse, feigning false hope for an escape from certain death.  
“You could be healthy again, Cassandra” he hummed “I can make the tumor go away. You only need to sign the contract and you will live a happy, long life, full of magic and science. Use your gift for good, for a new era of mathemagics, help so many people, end so much suffering.”  
“N…, No, no”, Cassandra whispered, barely audible. “There is always a price.”  
“Yes, there is” he agreed generously “you sign over your soul to me. But believe me when I say that a short, small, insignificant human life is not even long enough to fully understand what to do with your soul, what you really need it for. But if you sign, I will make you use your time here on earth worthwhile, you will be responsible for great changes.”  
“I won’t give my soul to you” Cassandra hissed weakly. If she had to die in these catacombs, then so be it, but she would not be tempted by this creature. She had already made peace with the fact that she would die before her time.  
“How about I add one more gift to the package I offered before?” the demon cooed with an evil grin “your one true love. He can be yours, I can grant it, I can make him fall for you, belong to you, love and cherish you quite literally happily ever after.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm at these last words.  
Even in her nausea, Cassandra managed to shoot a hostile glare back at him. “Are you really offering me a fantasy of some made-up Prince Charming and think I will fall for that? Do I look like a fairytale princess to you who only needs the promise of a theoretical male in her life she doesn’t even know yet? You have to do better than that.” She rasped in her anger.  
“Oh, you are a defiant, delicious little one” Sesselman answered her in an amused voice “you really think that I would invent a Prince Charming for you? That I would have to? Oh no, this one is very real and very close to you and your heart already. Don’t play me for a fool, Cassandra” he let his fury flash, but only for a second, before his voice got calm and seductive again. “Well, he isn’t a prince exactly, that is true. But since you are such a modest young lady, I think a knight will do just fine.”  
He relished in the effect his words had on her, watched her eyes widen in shock, her breath quicken, her body shiver underneath his touch. He knew her deepest secret. That was in his job description after all, but even after so many centuries, seeing the surprise of the naïve little humans, when they noticed that they had been caught, filled him with immense glee and fed his evil ego for weeks after.  
Cassandra turned around to look at her friends, making sure they were indeed unconscious. She blushed and tried to squirm out of Sesselman’s grasp. When he humored her and let go of her for a second, she swayed and grabbed onto the nearest thing to keep her steady, which unfortunately turned out to be his arm.  
“He will be your mate, your lover, your protector” the evil spawn whispered as if nothing had happened “the Incorruptible Knight. He will succumb to your charm, you will be indulging in pure and, well, not so pure love with him” he was barely able to keep himself from cackling out loud. Her soul was as good as sold.  
Cassandra felt so weak and she hated it. She hated Sesselman, but she hated herself even more at this moment, because once again she had turned out to be the weakest link in their small group of Librarians. The one who wished most fiercely for something she wasn’t allowed to have.  
The Incorruptible Knight. Galahad of Camelot, who now called himself Jenkins and served the Library as its caretaker.  
Over the course of months she had slowly fallen in love with him. When she had realized this, it had already been too late. She always tried to help him in the lab, was curious about his science projects, enjoyed his knowledge and his stories of the past once they had all found out about his true identity. However, recently there was a new incentive to spending time with him. It was the man himself. His calm, wise personality, his deep, resonant voice. The way he smiled at her when they were alone. He was so handsome to her and didn’t even realize it. He was over 1500 years old, had met princesses, queens, beautiful women over centuries. She, Cassandra, was nothing special and her life span was probably that of an ant in his eyes. Why should he ever get attracted to her, let alone love her.  
“Oh, but he will love you Cassandra” she heard the faint voice of the devil. She was losing herself and she knew it. “It will be much easier than you think. You would be surprised to know how much he already feels for you, my little Librarian. All he needs is a tiny push into the right direction and you will be irresistible to him.”  
She felt even more ashamed, when she glanced down at her skimpy dress and remembered her surprise and excitement, when Eve Baird, their Guardian had decided and proclaimed that Jenkins would be the one pretending to be Cassandra’s partner and Jacob would be their driver.  
Eve and her had been chattering while the Guardian had helped her dress and let her walk up and down to make sure Cassandra wouldn’t topple over in her high heels, since the Librarian usually preferred flat shoes. They had both giggled at the redhead’s poor attempts to look seductive and secure while wobbling around in the annex, when Cassandra had spotted Jenkins walking down the stairs down the gallery. He had looked more handsome than ever in his dark blue suit with gold buttons. He was wearing a royal blue ascot with white polka dots, while his turquoise paisley pocket square matched her dress. Making another step while staring at him proved to be a huge mistake and she had lost her balance and started to fall over with a loud shriek. Eve had caught her just in time by the arm, while Jenkins had rushed to her side, taking her other arm.  
“Oh my God,” he had exclaimed, worried “everything alright?”  
She probably hadn’t stopped blushing since then, because he had not let go of her arm. The whole drive in the rental Rolls Royce had flown by her in a breeze, she hadn’t known what to say, completely mesmerized by her knight. How could she ever go back to pretending he was just another coworker to her? The others had probably noticed it too. Jacob had protested that he had to fill the function of the chauffeur, while Cassandra had just smiled and giggled, snuggling up close to her handsome companion. Ezekiel, disguised as a waiter, had come to let her know they had to find the devil’s contract, the artifact they were supposed to bring back to the Library. It had never been so hard for her to concentrate on the job and leave Jenkins’ side. That was when she had playfully slapped his buttocks before going after Ezekiel, she simply couldn’t resist.  
Pretending to be his date, his lover, his “eye candy”. It had all been too good to be true, even though it was just a disguise, a scheme to lure Sesselman into a trap. Now they were the ones who had gotten trapped.  
With her on his arm, Jenkins had talked to Senator Keating, calling Cassandra his “Sugar Rose” and telling the man about their pompous life. The Rolls, a jet, cruising the Mediterranean Sea on a yacht. Was that truly what she wanted, what she needed? No, she would be content with much less, but still the thought crept into her mind and developed there into a full blown fantasy. A beautiful, white yacht on the crystalline water, no tumor, no worries. Just her and her beloved with a small, discreet crew, tending to all their needs. She couldn’t remember the last time she had taken a swim in the ocean. How peaceful would that be? Far away from all her problems, on her yacht with her knight.  
Cassandra closed her eyes and indulged in this beautiful dream for a while longer. Swimming, Champagne, a spacious main cabin with a huge bed and soft blankets. Away from all the curious eyes and ears, just the two of them. Slowly undressing each other, leaving trails of kisses on each uncovered spot of skin. Taking it all in, exploring with sight and touch, every secret part revealed. Tenderly caressing on the bed, limbs entangled, motions growing needier and more urgent by the second. His pleading eyes, his strong hands, his spicy, manly scent, his deep voice rasping endearments, all of him just for her to claim and to enjoy. All her senses overstimulated, her body being swept away by passion, rocking with the movements of the sea and of their love while she gives herself to him. Again and again, without thinking of tomorrow, just living in the moment. Living with him, through him, within his heart and soul while he lives in hers. Their bodies moving like the tides, urgent, rushing, greedy and all-consuming in one second and peaceful, calm, deep and fulfilling in the next. An everlasting dance, timeless as the ocean. Until it crescents, ripples, the world exploding like a kaleidoscope of vibrant colors. Then it halts, stills, their whole world sliding into serenity with them. Tender, lazy, dreamy kisses, exchanged while falling asleep in the arms of each other conclude her fantasy.  
“Make it happen, it is only a signature away” the voice of the foul creature was back. Tears were stinging in Cassandra’s eyes. Had she been crying? She couldn’t remember. The pen in her hand was harsh and brutal reality. “How bad can it really be? I’m condemned anyway” she thought. “To have him, at least for a while, to experience this love, it doesn’t need to be on a yacht, as long as it is with him. I want to have that before I die.” When her fingers gripped the pen, she could almost feel the devil pulling on her soul with a triumphant smirk. That was when he dream started to crumble.  
She is losing balance, her knight tries to grasp her arm, but cannot hold her as she falls from the yacht into the deep, cold ocean. Her lungs fill with water, she cannot breathe, her arm stretched out, reaching for her beloved, but he cannot help her, for she is corrupted, out of his reach. He stays on the railing, pure as snow, while she is pulled down into the depths, the hell she belongs in when she decided to sign her soul away.  
Her eyes popped open. “You will never get my soul” is the last thing she could cough out before pushing Sesselman away and collapsing on the floor next to the pen she had let go off.  
“You fool” the devil hissed and vanished.  
Darkness enveloped her and she really felt like drowning. “So this is the end” she thought, but shortly before passing out, she managed a little smile after all, knowing she protected her soul and the pure love living inside of it. 

“Are you ok?” a deep, warm and very concerned voice rumbled into Cassandra’s ear. She was being pulled up from the floor. A strong arm holding her waist and a large hand caressing her cheek. What had happened? She felt awful, cold, nauseous and her nostrils were filled with the stench of Sulphur.  
When she opened her eyes she saw Jenkins standing in front of her, keeping her steady, gently touching her face. She just wanted to bury herself into his chest, breathe in his warm, comforting scent, listen to his calm voice and never let go of him. “I’m ok” she whispered weakly. She was still alive, somehow the demon had been defeated after all. She had no doubt that Jenkins had played a big part in saving them all. Jake and Ezekiel were slowly getting up from the floor as well. Eve rushed into the basement and helped Jenkins to guide all three of her weakened Librarians upstairs, back to where their lungs could finally catch some fresh air again.

Cassandra stirred as she was slowly pulled back to wakefulness. She was lying on a camp bed in the middle of the annex. There were two more beds on either side of hers. Ezekiel was lightly snoring in one of them, the other was deserted. The lights were dimmed, everything was quiet apart from a quill, gentle scratching on parchment.  
“Miss Cillian”, Jenkins rumbled gently, trying to keep his voice down. “Mister Stone and Colonel Baird have gone home, Mister Jones is still out, sleeping off his intoxication.”  
“Thank you, Mister Jenkins, for everything” she said in a small voice.  
He came over to her bed, taking a tea trey with him. He poured the steaming herb tea into a cup, added two lumps of sugar, just the way she liked it, stirred and handed her the beverage.  
Cassandra thanked him again and took the cup from him. She was grateful that the Sulphur smell was finally fading, so she deeply inhaled the refreshing scent of the nettle tea, before taking a sip.  
“I will call up a door to your apartment, if you like.” Jenkins began hesitantly. “I know these beds aren’t exactly comfortable and maybe you want to take a shower and slip into something, ahem, less formal.”  
She was still wearing her short party dress. Eve had helped her take her heels off before lying down, that much she remembered. The blanket had shifted slightly and exposed her legs. A hot shower and some fluffy, warm pajamas sounded like a heavenly idea indeed, but Cassandra was still way too weak to get up.  
“If you don’t mind I would stay for a while longer, Mister Jenkins, I’m still a bit dizzy and don’t want to risk fainting all alone in my apartment” she inquired shyly.  
“Of course, you can stay here for as long as you like or for as long as you think you need to recover.” His voice was friendly, but she heard some insecurity in it, which surprised Cassandra. When she looked up at him, she couldn’t quite read his expression. If she didn’t know better, she would describe it as a mix of shame, guilt and remorse. What had Jenkins to be guilty about? If he only knew how much it was her, who should be ashamed for what she had almost done this afternoon.  
His jacket was draped over his chair at his desk, but he was still wearing the ascot underneath his open blue shirt and black suspenders. He was so very tall and now he towered over her even more, standing so close to the bed where she was still lying, propped up on an elbow. For a tiny, sinful moment, her eyes wandered over him and lingered on the man’s prone form. He had a very regal bearing, doubtless something he had perfected over centuries as a knight of Camelot. His body was strong, sturdy, with long arms and legs, able hands with nimble fingers. She couldn’t help but notice his voluptuous belly, it looked warm and inviting, she would have loved to lay her head on it while sleeping off the rest of the gas poisoning. His eyes were kind and wise, his lips sensual and gently curved, he had a cute, chubby nose with a nasty scar on one side of it he didn’t want to talk about. His hair was of a silvery-grey color and glistened in the faint light of the annex lamps like the last rays of the sun upon gently flowing water.  
Cassandra realized she had been staring at him for far longer than it would be considered appropriate. “He must think I’m a wimp” she thought “I have no business admiring him like that, he deserves so much better than a janitor, especially someone who has betrayed her friends and was ready to do it again.” She laid down, covered herself with the blanket and turned away from him.  
Jenkins had caught her studying him. He blushed slightly. What could she had seen but an old man who was too old to be daydreaming and who’s foolish daydreams had almost cost him his soul today, his integrity and had endangered the lives of the few people who seemed to genuinely care about him.  
“Goodnight Cassandra” he murmured to her back, not sure if she could still hear him or not.  
Cassandra heard his voice while slipping into slumber, smiling despite herself as a vision appeared before her in her dream: a white yacht on a calm, turquoise ocean, carrying two carefree lovers towards the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It was written a while ago, I just didn't have the courage to post it publicly yet.


End file.
